


we should've lost to shiratorizawa (a nationals chatfic)

by tohama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anyways, F/M, M/M, atsumu is annoying as hell, i miss iwaizumi, they make sexual jokes, yeAH YEAH, yeah that's basically it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tohama/pseuds/tohama
Summary: *DISCONTINUED* the karasuno volleyball club is finally going to nationals! they start a group chat to "discuss tactics".daichi adds kuroo.chaos ensues.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi (one-sided)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 247





	1. in which nekoma reigns superior

**> dudechi added sugawater, asahiace and (7) others to "Unnamed Chat".**

**> dudechi changed the chat name to "Nationals Stuff".**

dudechi: Hey everyone, this chat is for organization and planning for Nationals. We need to think of some new tactics in order to overcome the other teams.

**> nishishi uploaded (4) images.**

dudechi: NOYA

nishishi: FIWAIHTRWIH KWAIT SHIT I THOGUT HIST WHS DMS

nishishi: IGNORE PLS GINGEOR IGNOR E

asahiace: oh my god 

bestsenpai: NISHINOYA BRO YOU HAVE TIGHT ABS MAN

nishishi: BRO THANKS 

COOLHINATA: WHY IS NISHINOYA-SAN POSING IN FRONT OF A MIRROR SHIRTLESS

tsukki: Who was he even planning to send those to.

nishishi: STFU 

bakageyama: WHO CHANGED MY NAME???? ILL BEAT UR ASS

tsukki: You changed it yesterday.

tsukki: King.

bakageyama: SHUT UP GLASSES

sugawater: Nishinoya, why the hell did you just send shirtless pictures to the team chat

nishishi: IT WAS A M I STAK E

yams: WJFSKN <KHKSFU HZUSGYWIURFS HK

tsukki: I hate it here.

yams: same

COOLHINATA: I LOVE IT HERE

tsukki: You're really going to say that when Nishinoya-senpai just uploaded his shirtless pictures?

nishishi: OI SHUT THE HELL UP

bakageyama: Uh,, if it helps, you look,, nice?

nishishi: WHSKFDHSJFKHFKSHDJFSK

nishishi: WHEGKSFD<HFEIWUFSKJ

asahiace: What does that mean? 

nishishi: KEYBOARAD SPAM

asahiace: -

dudechi: I'm going to regret asking but who were you planning to send pictures to.

**> nishishi left the chat.**

dudechi: NOYA

dudechi: NOYA COME BACK

sugawater: Daichi, he can't see your messages

dudechi: oh right

**> dudechi added nishishi to the chat.**

**> dudechi gave "ADMIN" to sugawater.**

sugawater: thank u :D

dudechi: No problem.

dudechi: Anyway. PLEASE REFRAIN FROM SENDING PICTURES IN THIS CHAT

nishishi: yes daichi mhm yeah

bestsenpai: yep yep mhm yessir

dudechi: Hm.

ennoshita: I doubt you two will actually listen

bestsenpai: UMMM WHAT???? WE TOTALLY WILL LISTEN

nishishi: YEAH YEAH OF COURSE

**> dudechi gave "ADMIN" to ennoshita, yams.**

COOLHINATA: WHAT

COOLHINATA: HOW COME YAMAGUCHI GETS ADMIN???

yams: Thank you Daichi-san!

tsukki: It's because Yamaguchi is actually responsible, you dumb fuck.

sugawater: LANGUAGE TSUKISHIMA

tsukki: fine.

yams: Thank you Tsukki;; :)

tsukki: Shut up.

bakageyama: I WANT ADMIN

ennoshita: Kageyama, you're not even active in our regular chat.

bakageyama: .

bakageyama: FINE

**> sugawater added yachuu and kiyoshi to the chat.**

sugawater: Be nice

yachuu: hi!! :00

kiyoshi: Hello.

nishishi: KIYOEKGOKWFS

nishishi: KYIEGOSFKKIYOKOYKYOKYOYKO

bestsenpai: JWHDSFKJDF KIYOKYOE SKFIYOKWTOFSM LZYIKKYS KIYOKYOKYO

yams: _OHSKfzvj_

yams: _h_

yams: hi yacchan!!

yachuu: oh!! hey yamaguchi! ;0

yams: skjfdHSIGUsjkwkhisfKSj

tsukki: What.

tsukki: Are you okay.

yams: YEAH skfhHS

COOLHINATA: HI YACCHAN

yachuu: hello hinata! :)

dudechi: Hey, Kiyoko.

asahiace: Shimizu, hi!

ennoshita: Cool, everyone is here.

ennoshita: Oh. Kinoshita and Narita?

dudechi: Right, they were going on leave for a bit.

ennoshita: Okay

kiyoshi: Um.

kiyoshi: I just wanted to say.

kiyoshi: .. Good luck.

dudechi: 

sugawater: 

asahiace:

nishishi: 

bestsenpai:

bestsenpai: DUASIHSFIRWLFK SAOMGNIWO OMG OGMOSMOGMG OMGOGM OMGOGM

nishishi: KIYOEGSOK KIYOKO YOURE THE BES T

asahiace: I am. Crying.

sugawater: KIYOK THNAK YOU SO MUCH WE LVOE OYU

dudechi: QKAJFSO

COOLHINATA: UH WHAT LOL

yachuu: oh um yeah! to the first years!! i know this is all our first national competition together but i believe in you!! i guess!! im sorry-

COOLHINATA: YACHI WGSKJARIWK FS<MFI THANK YOU YSCCHAN

yams: THANK YOU YACCHAN <#RKeoujqk3t e

tsukki: Thanks.

bakageyama: yeah, thanks yachi 

yachuu: of course!! <3

bakageyama: Do we know any other teams that are going to be there.

COOLHINATA: OGSFDJAKFS NEKOMA IS!!! KENMA TOLD ME THAT THEY WON AGAINST NOHEBEFI

bakageyama: I KNOW THAT BOKE

COOLHINATA: AGH DONT BE MEAN

dudechi: Fukurodani is, too.

COOLHINATA: YAY BOKUTOSAN

tsukki: Ew. Kuroo-san.

dudechi: .. Actually.

**> dudechi added nyakuroo to the chat.**

tsukki: _w h a t ._

nyakuroo: hey karasuno :)

tsukki: Leave.

ennoshita: uhhh why is kuroo here??

nyakuroo: You guys are mean wtf

dudechi: I decided that this might be a better idea. A chat used to talk to other Nationals teams.

sugawater: Oh, why?

dudechi: We haven't been to Nationals in a while, right? Neither has Nekoma.

sugawater: ah, I see

sugawater: Kuroo, add some of your team >:)

nyakuroo: BET >:))

dudechi: wait n

**> nyakuroo added kodzuken, yakult, and LEV to the chat.**

yakult: What the hell Kuroo

yakult: You just added me to a chat called "Talking about Crushes" like two minutes ago??

nyakuroo: OJK SJNHAHA A AA AAH A AHA HAHAHA AHHAHA SHUT UP YAKU

yakult: ????

LEV: HI

COOLHINATA: OMG LEV HI

LEV: HINATA???

COOLHINATA: HI

**> kodzuken left the chat.**

COOLHINATA: KENMA NO

bakageyama: Wait, that's Nekoma's setter right?

bakageyama: _Ask him how long he's been playing and how he learned the fake look thing also his hair is really nice but can you ask him how he can setter dump so smoothly also what class is he in because he looks really smart I just wanna kn_

COOLHINATA: W AHT

**> COOLHINATA added kodzuken to the chat.**

nyakuroo: KENMA DONT LEAVE

kodzuken: why am i here.

nyakuroo: suga wanted me to add some nekoma ppl:(

kodzuken: add inuoka or smth

**> kodzuken left the chat.**

**> nyakuroo added kodzuken to the chat.**

nyakuroo: KENMAAAA STAY

kodzuken: fine.

kodzuken: hi shouyou.

COOLHINATA: HI KENMA!!

bakageyama: h hi kenma-san

kodzuken: kageyama, right? hello.

nishishi: YAKU-san???

yakult: YUU HI

nishishi: SJKFJFS HWIFJSKN YAKUSAN HIHSFI HKHI HI HI

ennoshita: ?

dudechi: Kuroo?

nyakuroo: OH HI OK ILL INTRODUCE EVERY1

nyakuroo: hey i'm kuroo and i'm Nekoma's best captain :)

nyakuroo: @kodzuken is our setter, kenma :))

kodzuken: 

nyakuroo: @LEV is a random guy

LEV: HEY

nyakuroo: @yakult is our softie libero

yakult: stfu

dudechi: Anyway, Nekoma is here because we're going to learn off of each other.

dudechi: Up until we face each other, of course.

nyakuroo: tough talk thigchi ;DD

dudechi: Tough talk? It's only common knowledge that we'll last longer during Nationals.

nyakuroo: OH REALLY HUH

sugawater: oh lord

yakult: i am so sorry for that

sugawater: please ignore daichi

**> kodzuken left the chat.**

**> nyakuroo added kodzuken to the chat.**

**> kodzuken left the chat.**

**> nyakuroo added kodzuken to the chat.**

dudechi: Kenma, please stop leaving

**> dudechi gave "ADMIN" to nyakuroo.**

**> nyakuroo changed the chat name to "nekoma is better".**

nyakuroo: just facts fellas

**> dudechi kicked nyakuroo from the chat.**

dudechi: IF SOMEONE LEAVES THE CHAT ONE MORE TIME I WILL SCREAM

sugawater: do it ;))

sugawater: i wanna hear you scream daichi ;)))))))

asahiace: i hate it here

dudechi: ...

**> dudechi added nyakuroo to the chat.**

nyakuroo: thank you :)

kodzuken: damnit

nyakuroo: WHAT

nishishi: WOAHT HE CHAT IS ACTIVE

nyakuroo: why is that exciting lmao

nishishi: NOBODY HAS TALKED IN THE KARASUNO GROUP CHAT FOR A MONTH

yakult: oh how i wish that were us

yakult: kuroo types in our nekoma gc every single goddamn day

yams: he does? :0 what does he say?

yakult: he sends us. Cat puns

nyakuroo: AHAHHA WHAT NO I DO NOT THAT WAS NOT ME

yakult: _" @nyakuroo, 9:23 am yesterday in 'NEKOMA COOL PEOPLE' - hehe what do you call a cat that is afraid of everything? a PUSSY"_

**> nyakuroo left the chat.**

nishishi: WHAHAHHAHSFAIKDFHSKA

bestsenpai: THAT WAS SO BAD LOL LOSER

ennoshita: I hate it here

**> yakult added nyakuroo to the chat.**

nyakuroo: WHY DID YOU SEND THEM THAT

yakult: not my fault

LEV: KUROO-SAN I THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY

nyakuroo: SHUT UP LEV

kiyoshi: That was not funny.

tsukki: Exactly.

yachuu: ah- i thought it was funny! i laughed- i think-

yakult: "I THINK" AHAHAAHAHAH

kodzuken: kuro, you're not funny. stop.

nyakuroo: 

nyakuroo: 

nyakuroo: 

nyakuroo: WHAT THE HELL


	2. in which bokuto is irl hello kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nyakuroo: @nekoma and you guys call ME stupid
> 
> kodzuken: because you are.
> 
> yakult: because you are????
> 
> LEV: BECAUSE YOU ARE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyhey! here's another update

_> a little refresher on usernames! they won't change that often, i promise_

_dudechi: daichi_   
_sugawater: suga_   
_asahiace: asahi_   
_bestsenpai: tanaka_   
_nishishi: noya_   
_ennoshita: bruh moment_   
_yams: yamaguchi_   
_tsukki: tsukishima_   
_COOLHINATA: hinata_   
_bakageyama: kags_

_nyakuroo: kuroo_   
_kodzuken: kenma_   
_yakult: yaku_   
_LEV: bruh moment pt 2_

\------

_**NEKOMA IS BETTER** _

_**tuesday, 9:24 pm** _

ennoshita: Why do we still have this chat name?

dudechi: oh, thanks for the reminder

**> dudechi changed the chat name to "Nationals".**

nyakuroo: WHY DID YOU CHAGE IT

nyakuroo: THATS SO BORING SAWAMURA

dudechi: i don't really care regardless

yakult: Kuroo, stop being annoying

kodzuken: ^^^

nyakuroo: WHA

LEV: KUROO-sAN ISN"T annOYing

nyakuroo: stfu LEV

LEV: I WAS DEFENDING YOU

tsukki: Shut up. 

tsukki: I'm muting this chat.

nyakuroo: TSUKKIPOO

tsukki: Stop. Don't call me that.

yams: Tsukki :(

tsukki: Yes Yamaguchi?

nyakuroo: WTF HOW COME YOU LET FRECKLES CALL YOU TSUKKI

tsukki: .. Other reasons.

COOLHINATA: MORNIGN

bakageyama: ITS THE AFTERNOON BOKE

sugawater: uhh actually it's 9 pm at night;; ^^

kodzuken: hi shouyou.

COOLHINATA: HI KENMA!! :)

nyakuroo: so YOU ANSWER HIM BUT YOU LEAVE ME ON READ FOR TWO WEEKS?????

kodzuken: yeah.

bestsenpai: DAMN BRO THATS TOTALLY SUCKY AHHAHAH

nishishi: suck ;)

nyakuroo: suck ;)))))

bestsenpai: guys.. that sounds pretty- _homo_ , if you know what i mean...

nishishi: it's never homo when i'm with you bro...

bestsenpai: BRO....

ennoshita: You're both idiots.

bakageyama: Suck?

bakageyama: Vacuums can be homo???

bestsenpai: OSFHIADKSHF OH MYGOD

yakult: how stupid can this chat get

LEV: WHATS A VACUUM

yakult: i hate it here

kiyoshi: On behalf of Karasuno, I'm sorry. They're idiotic sometimes.

nishishi: K KIYOKO THATS NOT TRUE

bestsenpai: KIYOKO WERE SMART

dudechi: i'd like to disagree

asahiace: ^

ennoshita: ^^

tsukki: ^^^

nishishi: THATS SO MEAN

yachuu: nishinoya-senpai and tanaka-senpai are both really smart!! in their own ways!!!!!

sugawater: YAHCIHSFHWKSHGIIWHEGUSHFIDAIWHRFGESKF

asahiace: LOL

yams: YACHI AHAHA

yachuu: ^^;

nyakuroo: @nekoma and you guys call ME stupid

kodzuken: because you are.

yakult: because you are????

LEV: BECAUSE YOU ARE

nyakuroo: ...

COOLHINATA: IM NOT STPID RIGHT

kodzuken: uhm

kodzuken: no..?

COOLHINATA: YAY

nyakuroo: HEY IM NOT AS STUPID AS BOKUTO

nyakuroo: wait

yakult: ???

dudechi: Kuroo.

dudechi: Don't you dare.

**> nyakuroo added hellokittyfanatic to the chat.**

sugawater: lol who is that

hellokittyfanatic: HEY HEY HEY

tsukki: Why am I here.

COOLHINATA: BOKUTO-SAN?? IS THAT YOU????

hellokittyfanatic: !! SHOUYOU

COOLHINATA: WHY IS THAT YOUR USERNAME

hellokittyfanatic: OH SHOOT I FORGOT TO CHANGE IT

**> hellokittyfanatic changed their name to hooters.**

**> hooters added akaeiji to the chat.**

akaeiji: Bokuto-san? What is this?

nyakuroo: AKAASHI

**> akaeiji left the chat.**

nyakuroo: WHAT HE FCUK

**> hooters added akaeiji to the chat.**

hooters: HEY EHFYEHFY HEY HEYE GYUYS WHAT IS THTIS

dudechi: it's a chat for all the teams going to nationals. the teams that karasuno knows, at least

akaeiji: Really? That's impressive.

dudechi: thank you

hooters: WOAHD WOWOOHWHH THATS SO COOL DIACHIAS

asahiace: "Diachias"??

hooters: YEAH??? SAWAMURA??

asahiace: Oh my god

akaeiji: Bokuto-san, that's not how you spell his name.

hooters: WHAT

nyakuroo: bro

hooters: b

hooters: bro..?

nyakuroo: BRO

hooters: BRO!!!!

kodzuken: ffs

akaeiji: This is stressing me out

tsukki: Are we not going to talk about how Bokuto-san's name was "hellokittyfanatic"

yams: Hello Kitty is very cute!

yachuu: y yeah i agree!

hooters: YOU GUYS LIKE HELLO KITTY?!

yams: yeah!

yachuu: ^^

hooters: OH MY GOFS FHK OH MY GOS 

sugawater: :D?

hooters: I LOVE SANRIO SM

akaeiji: Bokuto-san is a big fan of the Sanrio franchise.

akaeiji: His favorite character is Keroppi? The frog

nyakuroo: WOAH BRO THATS SO COOL

hooters: IKR

hooters: ONLY REAL MEN FANBOY/FANGIRL/FANENBY OVER SANRIO

bakageyama: What is enby, Bokuto-san?

yakult: it's another way for saying "non-binary", kageyama

bakageyama: Oh, I see

COOLHINATA: WOAH I DIDNT KNOW THAT

COOLHINATA: THATS SO COOL ENBYS ARE SO COOL

nishishi: HECK YEAH DUDE WE RESPECT ALL PEOPLE IN THIS CHAT ROOOM

bestsenpai: FUCK YEAH RESPECT

bestsenpai: Except for people who like vanilla over chocolate.

nishishi: If you prefer vanilla over chocolate, leave

kiyoshi: okay.

**> kiyoshi left the chat.**

bestsenpai: N

nishishi: WAIT NO KIYOKEOGKFS

akaeiji: oh dear

kodzuken: sometimes i regret existing

akaeiji: that is a constant mood

nyakuroo: AW WHAT

nyakuroo: WHY DO YOU REGRET IT

kodzuken: because you're still alive

nyakuroo: 

hooters: AGGAaSHISHEEEEE DO YOU REGRET EXISTING BECAUSE OF ME?? :(

akaeiji: o

akaeiji: Of course not, Bokuto-san

hooters: AHWHWHSFKSDHF WKN QOJW<3

akaeiji: um <33

sugawater: !! that's super cute

dudechi: Right? I guess Bokuto can be cute and wholesome when he wants to be

hooters: OF COURSE I CAN IM AMAZING

akaeiji: yes, Bokuto-san, yes you are

tsukki: I disagree

hooters: TSUKKI

tsukki: No.

yams: tsukkiiii :( bokuto is cool

tsukki: he's loud and annoying wdym

hooters: TSUKKI ADMIRES ME ITS OK GUYS

tsukki: i literally hate you

hooters: HE TELLS ME HOW MUCH HE LOVES ME EVERY DAY

tsukki: I left you on read for three months straight

hooters: AND HE GIVES ME KISSES AND HUGS

tsukki: I would rather die then kiss you or even touch you

COOLHINATA: AW CMON TSUKISHIMA

COOLHINATA: BOKUTO-SAN IS THE COOLEST EVER

yachuu: y yeah!! he's really confident and cool!

**> dudechi added kiyoshi to the chat.**

yachuu: p plus he's really nice towards hinata and karasuno s so i really like him!!

COOLHINATA: YACHI NEVER LIES

bakageyama: what if we ban the government and make yachi the president

COOLHINATA: OMG

dudechi: NO

yams: do you even know what government means? ^^;

bakageyama: Yeah??

bakageyama: Aren't those the things that you put on your hands when it's cold??????

yams: ...

dudechi: Kageyama. 

dudechi: Those are gloves.

COOLHINATA: HES EVEN MORE STUPID THEN I AM

nishishi: KAGEYAMA WHAT HFSKHAHAHAHAHAHH

bakageyama: I AM NOT STUPID

hooters: ITS OK TO BE STUPID

hooters: I WOULD KNOW

nyakuroo: that is oddly depressing bokubro

hooters: I know bro..

nyakuroo: bro.. :(

yakult: shut up

asahiace: Bokuto isn't stupid! He's um

asahiace: .. smart in his own way..?

akaeiji: it's okay. you can call him stupid.

hooters: AAGAGAGAGSHEHHEFHEH

sugawater: ah, either way, how is everyone doing? i hope you're all getting sleep and drinking water

dudechi: Suga, you stayed up until three am yesterday watching conspiracy theory videos.

sugawater: SHHH DAICHI

yams: I'm okay! I'm trying to work on my serves haha

ennoshita: Nishinoya, Tanaka and I are going to the convenience store

nishishi: YEAH 

bestsenpai: WERE GONNA BEATU P LITTLE KIDS

hooters: wtf WTF I WANAN BEAT UP LITTLE KIDS

nyakuroo: ME TOO

asahiace: no

ennoshita: no

akaeiji: no

kodzuken: no

hooters: BUT ;(

akaeiji: No, Bokuto-san

akaeiji: We can go eat barbecue instead.

hooters: OH FRICK YEAH

kodzuken: no, kuroo, i'm not eating barbecue with you

nyakuroo: but kenma :(

kodzuken: No.

nyakuroo: what if i

nyakuroo: bought you the new playstation thing

kodzuken: .. And new games.

nyakuroo: sigh fine

kodzuken: cool.

COOLHINATA: WHAT IS SIGH

tsukki: Are you stupid.

yams: ...

sugawater: i climbed out of my 🗿 head 💁🏻♀️ and watched 👀 myself 😳 implode a thought 💭 without ❌ a body 🕺🏻 ought to be 💆🏼♀️ the shot 🔫 to take the 🍼 load off 🍫 my brain is poisoned 🤢 and i'm searching 🔎 for the 😱 antidote 😌 but everytime 😔 i find it 👁 my defenses 🏋🏻♀️ scream 🗯 oh no 💩 you don't wöøœâãÄhHhH 😳

sugawater: SORRY WRONG CHAT

sugawater: SLJFKHADILSFIHWURIFNKSJL

dudechi: .. Koushi, who were you going to send that to?

sugawater: THE SETTER CHAT

akaeiji: ...

kodzuken: oh hell no

bakageyama: WHAT IS IMPLODE

COOLHINATA: HAHA IDIOT THATS THE TYPE OF THINGS THAT THE KARDASHIANS GET

tsukki: No, dumbasses. Those are implants.

COOLHINATA: YOU CAN PLANT SEEDS IN SOMEONES BODY????

nishishi: UM??? YEAH OF COURSE YOU CAN??

bestsenpai: I GREW AN APPLE TREE ONCE

COOLHINATA: I WANNA DO THAT

ennoshita: have i ever mentioned how much i hate it here

akaeiji: all the time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was kind of slow! but next chapter, we get some new characters that i think you might enjoy (or hate) ;)


	3. in which atsumu thirsts for sakusa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bakageyama: So you would actually cry if he left??
> 
> atsuu: .. UH NO
> 
> komomo: (-_-')
> 
> LILHOSHI: ATSUMUS A PISS BABY! ATSUMUS A PISS BABY!

_> usernames (i'll add a list whenever new characters appear)_

_hooters: bokuto_   
_akaeiji: akaashi_

\---------

_**JAPAN BEST FREAKING VBALL PLAYAHS XDDD** _

_**thursday, 5:39 pm** _

**> sakusa left the chat.**

**> barrybeebensonwaifu added sakusa to the chat.**

barrybeebensonwaifu: OMI-KUNNN :( stop LEAVING :((

sakusa: You are so damn annoying.

komomo: Kiyoomi! Atsumu is right. Give it a chance.

sakusa: I regret meeting all of you.

komomo: We're.. cousins??

sakusa: Did I stutter.

LILHOSHI: HEY GUYS CAN U SHUT dA FRICK UP

LILHOSHI: i"M TRYING TO IMRPEss DA LADIES HERE

sakusa: So you're trying to impress your mother.

LILHOSHI: .. OK YEAH WELL

bakageyama: Hello.

barrybeebensonwaifu: Oh, Tobio-kun! Heya

bakageyama: not you.

barrybeebensonwaifu: what the fuck

komomo: Kageyama-kun, hi! How are you!

bakageyama: Hello, Komori-san. I'm okay I guess.

komomo: Good to hear!

barrybeebensonwaifu: SO YOU REPLY TO HIM BUT NOT ME

bakageyama: Yeah. Basically.

LILHOSHI: LOL ROASTED LMAO! LOSER POGGERS POGCHAMMp INNIT XDDDD

bakageyama: uh what

**> sakusa left the chat.**

**> barrybeebensonwaifu added sakusa to the chat.**

**> barrybeebensonwaifu changed their name to "atsuu".**

atsuu: STOP LEAVING OMI-KUN

sakusa: i will block you.

komomo: Why do you keep leaving,,

sakusa: I hate it here.

atsuu: Omi-kun, stop leaving ffs

atsuu: We're not that bad

sakusa: Komori is fine. Hoshiumi acts like a 6-year-old on drugs. Kageyama pisses me off. And you?

sakusa: You're a piece of shit.

atsuu: WHAT

komomo: Kiyoomi, lighten up a bit

bakageyama: Sakusa-san, stop leaving the chat or Atsumu-san will cry.

atsuu: OH SO NOW YALL ARE GANGING UP ON ME

bakageyama: So you would actually cry if he left??

atsuu: .. UH NO

komomo: (-_-')

LILHOSHI: ATSUMUS A PISS BABY! ATSUMUS A PISS BABY!

**> atsuu left the chat.**

**> komomo added atsuu to the chat.**

komomo: stop leaving!!!

LILHOSHI: I DIDNT LEAVE ONCE

komomo: I WAS NOT. TALKING TO. YOU

LILHOSHI: OH OKAY

bakageyama: Fucking hell

bakageyama: You're all second years and you're still immature

atsuu: What about you shut your mouth Tobio-kun

bakageyama: no lol

atsuu: ...

komomo: Well, Kageyama-kun, you haven't been very active lately

komomo: What've you been up to these days?

bakageyama: oh

bakageyama: well um.

bakageyama: Daichi, my captain, made this groupchat for Nationals and he added Kuroo-san from Nekoma and Bokuto-san from Fukurodani

atsuu: BOKKUN

sakusa: I hate Bokuto.

komomo: Kiyoomi, you hate everyone,,

atsuu: WTF DO YA MEAN 'I HATE BOKUTO

atsuu: BOKKUN IS THE BEST

sakusa: No. He's annoying.

LILHOSHI: WHO IS KUROO

bakageyama: Uh he's the Nekoma captain and he has weird hair

LILHOSHI: WHATS A NEKOMA

LILHOSHI: ARE THEY ALL FURRIES

komomo: I seriously doubt it, but I'm really looking forward to meeting them! ^^

atsuu: hold up HOLD UP HOLD UP

atsuu: UR SAYIN THAT YOU HAVE A GC AND U DIDNT ADD ME?????/??///

atsuu: ADD ME RN TOBIO-KUNN

bakageyama: Um. No.

atsuu: WHAT WHY NOT

bakageyama: Atsumu-san, they don't even know you????

atsuu: I'M THE LIFE OF THE PARTY

sakusa: No, you're not.

atsuu: AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT SMARTASS

sakusa: We shared a bathroom.

sakusa: You flooded the bathtub.

atsuu: .....................

komomo: WHAHSFKDAFSHADHAHHAHAHAHHA

LILHOSHI: HASFKJDAKHSFJDAKDSHFIWRHFUSJNBRWHIF

bakageyama: Oh my god

atsuu: OMI-KUN YOU LIAR

sakusa: I have pictures. It was disgusting.

**> sakusa uploaded (2) attachments.**

komomo: PFFFFT

komomo: WHY IS HE STANDINF ON THE COUNTER

LILHOSHI: ATSUMU IS SO STUPID HIS FACE IM CRYIGEHNWIFG

bakageyama: Atsumu-san, you just flooded a bathtub but it looks like you were doing the Fortnite default dance???????

**> atsuu left the chat.**

**> komomo added atsuu to the chat.**

atsuu: I HATE IT HERE

sakusa: Oh, so now you agree.

atsuu: SHUT HTE FUCK UP OMI-KUN

sakusa: Make me.

atsuu: ooh sexy i like your style

sakusa: That's not what I meant.

LILHOSHI: HEY KEEP THE CHAT PG

bakageyama: Hoshiumi-kun, we're all teenagers for god's sake.

LILHOSHI: DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A FRICK

komomo: @kiyoomi @atsumu-kun Please stop flirting, we're in a group chat ^^

sakusa: KOMORI. WE ARE NOT FLIRTING.

atsuu: wait i thought we were

sakusa: ARE YOU CRAZY??

atsuu: CRAZY IN LOVE _WITH YOU_

**> sakusa left the chat.**

**> atsuu added sakusa to the chat.**

bakageyama: Wait?? Sakusa-san and Atsumu-san are dating??????

sakusa: NO???????

atsuu: but we were flirting

sakusa: I DIDN'T INTEND TO FLIRT WITH YOU.

LILHOSHI: YOU GUYS SHARED A BATHROOM DURING THE CAMP RIGHT

sakusa: Yes?? Why??

LILHOSHI: heheheheh....... you shared a SHOWER...................... ;)))))

sakusa: OH HELL NO

sakusa: I WOULD NEVER DO IT IN A SHOWER WITH MIYA

atsuu: WE DID IT IN A SHOWER

komomo: suddenly!!! i wish i couldn't read!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

bakageyama: what the hell WHAT THE HELl

sakusa: ...........

bakageyama: I'm just surprised that Miya-san managed to. Um. Seduce Sakusa-san.

sakusa: he did not seduce me we did not do anything we just shared a bathroom

atsuu: okay okay FINE I WAS LYIN

komomo: Thank god

komomo: There's no way Kiyoomi would possibly hook up with Atsumu-kun-

atsuu: BUT WE DID MAKE OUT IN THE LOCKER ROOM

komomo:

LILHOSHI: 

bakageyama:

sakusa:

sakusa: Are you kidding me Miya

komomo: Kiyoomi. 

komomo: You made out with Atsumu fricking Miya.

komomo: And 

komomo: you

komomo: didn't

komomo: even

komomo: TELL ME??????

sakusa: First of all, it was a one-time thing, Komori.

sakusa: Second of all.

sakusa: Okay there's not a second thing

komomo: BUT WHY?? I THOUGHT YOU HATED HIM??????

atsuu: Well~ he doesn't hate me as much as he thought he did

atsuu: He's also a really good kisser for being a germaphobe

LILHOSHI: I DID NOT!! NEED TO KNOW THAT!!!!

bakageyama: Whatever. I hate it here, I'm leaving.

atsuu: WAIT WAIT TOBIO-KUn

bakageyama: What now

atsuu: ADD ME TO THAT GROUP CHAT OF YOURS

atsuu: WITH UHHH YOUR TEAM

bakageyama: Why///

atsuu: because why not :)

bakageyama: ...

atsuu: Hm. Still a goody-two shoes, I see?

atsuu: Lame.

bakageyama: FINE

LILHOSHI: ADD ME TOO

bakageyama: Komori-san, Sakusa-san, would you like to be added?

komomo: Sure ^^

sakusa: ok.

LILHOSHI: DON'T IGNORE ME

\----------

_**Nationals** _

_**thursday, 6:58 pm** _

**> bakageyama added atsuu, sakusa, LILHOSHI, and komomo to the chat.**

dudechi: ???

dudechi: Kageyama, who are these people??

bakageyama: They're all going to Nationals too.

bakageyama: Atsumu Miya-san (the top high-school setter) from Inarizaki, Sakusa Kiyoomi-san (one of the top three high-school spikers) from Itachiyama, Komori Motoya-san (the top high-school libero) from Itachiyama, and Hoshiumi Kourai-san.

LILHOSHI: WHY DONT I GET A COOL THINGY TOO

atsuu: SUP FUCKERS

sakusa: 

komomo: YO! Sorry for intruding!

nishishi: OH MY GOD ARE YOU KOMORI

komomo: Yep! Why?

nishishi: dude

nishishi: that is BADASS IM A LIBERO TOO

komomo: Seriously? HELL YEAHHHH

hooters: SAKUSA SAKUSA SAKUSA SAKUSA

sakusa: What the hell do you want.

hooters: HI :)

sakusa: 

atsuu: WOW YALL ARE COOL

sugawater: :0

sugawater: Should we go through introductions?

dudechi: Okay.

\----------

_**JAPAN BEST FREAKING VOLLEYBALL PLAYAHS XD** _

_**thursday, 7:01 pm** _

atsuu: WHY ARE THERE SO MANY OF THEM IN ONE GROU PCHAT

komomo: I was not expecting that many people ^^;

bakageyama: Yeah

bakageyama: There are a lot of us.

sakusa: Well no shit.

atsuu: CAN I INVITE MY TEAM PLSLSPLSLPSLDLSPDPDLPSLPPLSD

bakageyama: i guess??? Inarizaki is going to Nationals right?????????

atsuu: Obviously

sakusa: 

atsuu: what

atsuu: HEY OMI-KUN DONT YA DARE LEAVE

sakusa: I wasn't planning to?

atsuu: HMHMHMMHNMSHF<GHFAWHG<SVJFAH<

LILHOSHI: ATSUMU IS HORNY

atsuu: U MW HA T HAHA A AA AA A A A a AA Aa A s

bakageyama: What

komomo: :D???

LILHOSHI: _"One new message from @atsuu, just now: HOSHIUMI HE IS SO HOT AND FOR WHAT I JUST QNANA KISS HIM AND HGU HI MWBUT HE DOESN TLIKE ME WE ONWLY MADE OUT BECAUSE WE WERE BOTH TIRED AN DTOUCH STARVED EVEN THOUGHT HES SA GERMAPHOBEG I DONT CARE I WAN T TO KISS HIM AHAGIN SO BADLY I H.."_

LILHOSHI: THEREs MORE AHHAHAHAHAHAH

komomo: iwanttoleaveiwanttoleaveiwanttoleaveiwanttoleaveiwanttoleaveiwanttoleaveiwanttoleaveiwanttoleaveiwanttoleaveiwanttoleaveiwanttoleaveiwanttoleaveiwanttoleaveiwanttoleaveiwanttoleaveiwanttoleaveiwanttoleaveiwanttoleaveiwanttoleaveiwanttoleaveiwanttoleaveiwanttoleaveiwanttoleaveiwanttoleaveiwanttoleaveiwanttoleaveiwanttoleaveiwanttoleaveiwanttol

atsuu: HOSHIUMI I HATE YOU

sakusa: 

bakageyama: Sakusa-san?

sakusa: yes, kageyama??

bakageyama: Are you um

bakageyama: Are you aware that Miya-san has a crush on you

sakusa: yes

sakusa: i just choose to ignore it to piss him off

atsuu: WHAT THE HELL????

atsuu: YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME

sakusa: you're not the most secretive guy in the world.

atsuu: AND YOURE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT?? 

sakusa: nope.

atsuu: 

atsuu: I'm still going to like ya either way, asshole

sakusa: i'm aware.

sakusa: wait a year.

komomo: i have no idea what to say

LILHOSHI: ME NEITHER

bakageyama: What the hell just happened.

atsuu: I'll wait forever

sakusa: then you'll be fine.

_**9:45 pm** _

LILHOSHI: ARE WE NOT GOING TO TALK ABOUT THIS

LILHOSHI: HELLO>>????????

LILHOSHI: I HATE IT HERE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you weren't aware, Hoshiumi named the Youth Training camp's gc ;))
> 
> we finally get some new nationals characters (and sakuatsu content)!! oh god next chapter is going to be so hectic,, there will be so many characters to keep track of but i hope you're enjoying it so far!


	4. in which aran ojirou is revealed to be daddy™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> atsuu: everyone this is my team, inarizaki
> 
> shinsuke: Atsumu, stop trying to prove that you have friends.
> 
> aojiro: ^^^
> 
> atsuu: WHAT

_> usernames_

_atsuu: atsumu_   
_sakusa: bruh_   
_komomo: komori_   
_LILHOSHI: hoshiumi_

\----------

_**Nationals** _

_**saturday, 8:04 am** _

atsuu: WAKE UP SLEEPYHEADS

bakageyama: what do you want

atsuu: WAKE UP

coolhinata: FRICK

atsuu: omg lol is that shorty

bakageyama: Yes.

coolhinata: MIYA-SAN?????

atsuu: heh yeah thats right shorty you BETTER add that "-san"

bakageyama:

atsuu: ANYWAYS CAN I ADD MY TEAM *some of them

bakageyama: No.

atsuu: bruh :/

sugawater: Atsumu, you can add your team ;D

bakageyama: NO

bakageyama: SUGAWARA-SENPAI WHAT HAVE YOU DONE

**> sugawater gave "ADMIN" to atsuu.**

**> atsuu added sunarin, osagiri, shinsuke, and aojiro to the chat.**

sunarin: what

osagiri: ???

atsuu: everyone this is my team, inarizaki

shinsuke: Atsumu, stop trying to prove that you have friends.

aojiro: ^^^

atsuu: WHAT

dudechi: Hello, I'm Sawamura Daichi. Karasuno's captain.

nyakuroo: Kuroo Tetsurou, Nekoma's leader ;)

hooters: BOKUTO KOUTAROU!!! CAPTAIN OF FUKURODANI

shinsuke: Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Shinsuke Kita, Inarizaki's captain. I don't think I've seen any of you, except for Bokuto-kun.

atsuu: YOUVE MET BOKKUN BEFORE???

shinsuke: Well. Yeah.

shinsuke: Can you guys introduce yourselves? Since Atsumu is forcing us all to be here. @inarizaki

osagiri: osamu miya, i'm unfortunately tsumu's twin brother

akaeiji: "Osagiri"?

osagiri: yeah, "osamu" and "onigiri"

akaeiji: Oh, I see. That's clever. 

osagiri: :-)

sunarin: suna rintarou. i'm unfortunately dating osamu.

osagiri: shut up

osagiri: ya love me

sunarin: i do and i hate it

atsuu: STOP BEING HORNY ON MAIN

sunarin: do you want me to expose our dms?

atsuu: NVM YALL CAN BE HORNY ON MAIN IG..

aojiro: Uh. Anyway, hey, I'm Aran Ojiro and I'm Inarizaki's ace!

atsuu: daddy aran ;)

osagiri: oh yes daddy

sunarin: we love our ace daddy aran mm

shinsuke: I refuse to use "Aran" and "daddy" in the same sentence. Why do you guys do this to me? I hate it here.

aojiro: I just accept my fate.

nishishi: hehehehehehe daddy

dudechi: Oh my god. 

hooters: DADDY HAHAHAHAH

akaeiji: Bokuto-san, do you know what that implies?

hooters: NO LUL

akaeiji: ...

yakult: oh no not more people

yakult: it was already horrible once lev joined this dumb chat

LEV: HEY WHAHA A A A AA A 

LEV: I'M THE BEST

yakult: no.

LEV: BUT YAKu-SAN IM THE ACE

yakult: taketora's the ace, you'll be the ace in your third year

LEV: you really think so..?

yakult: y

yakult: yeah

LEV: AW

kodzuken: lev shut up

yakult: ^

LEV: WHAT

nyakuroo: petition to make lev shut up except permanently

kodzuken: so we kill lev?

nyakuroo: yeah

kodzuken: signed

yakult: signed

tsukki: signed

sunarin: idek who this lev guy is but signed

sakusa: ^^^

LEV: WHAT

sunarin: i hate annoying people

shinsuke: Me too.

dudechi: Are we all in the same boat here?

yakult: basically yeah

akaeiji: I agree

LILHOSHI: GM GUYS AND GAYS

atsuu: it's me i'm the gay

sunarin: we know.

osagiri: we know

shinsuke: We are aware

bakageyama: We know

hooters: WE KNOW

atsuu: am i really that obvious

sakusa: yes

atsuu: OMI-OMI!!!

sakusa: ...

osagiri: :/

osagiri: tsumu calm down tf

osagiri: _imagine being thirsty on main?? embarassing......_

LEV: WAIT BUT ALL HUMANS NEED WATER????

LEV: WHY WOULDNT HE BE THIRSTY???

yakult: ,

yakult: why me

LEV: ???

yakult: oh, nothing

COOLHINATA: HAHA LEV I KNOW WHAT IT IS I KNOW WHAT IT IS

dudechi: Please don't explain what it is

COOLHINATA: I WONT!!

COOLHINATA: KAGEYAMA SHOWED ME!!

sugwater: He showed you?? How to be thirsty????

COOLHINATA: YEAH

bakageyama: WATCH YOUR WORDING BOKE

bakageyama: I SHOWED HIM THE URBAN DICTIONARY DEFINITION ON MY PHONE I SWEAR WE DIDNT DO ANYTHING

asahiace: thank god

nishishi: *Thank Asahi

asahiace: 

asahiace: Noya-

nishishi: ;)

dudechi: Uh, everything else aside.

dudechi: Inarizaki, this is our Nationals group chat. If you want to leave, you can

sugawater: ^^ right! it can be really um

sugawater: weird

osagiri: of course it's going to be weird, tsumu's in the chat after all

atsuu: WHAT IS YER DAMN PROBLEM

hooters: HEHE YER

atsuu: SHUSH

aojiro: Ah, well, our own team can get quite rowdy. Not a lot, though, since we have Shinsuke

aojiro: *When I say rowdy, I mean everyone making fun of Atsumu

atsuu: i hate this team

shinsuke: We know. 

LILHOSHI: ARE WE BULLYING HIM????????

sakusa: i hope so

komomo: Guys, that's kind of mean!

komomo: Let me join in >:D

LILHOSHI: FRICK YEAH KOMORI!!!!!

nishishi: FRICK YEAH BULLYING PEOPLE

bestsenpai: HECK YEAH LETS DO IT

ennoshita: Normally I would try to stop you, but this is Atsumu we're talking about

nyakuroo: if you dont bully atsumu you get kicked

kodzuken:

kodzuken: what.

LEV: OK COOL WE BULLY ATSUMU

hooters: B BUT ATSUMU IS COOL

atsuu: thank god bokkun is on my side

hooters: (you owe me bb)

atsuu: HEY

hooters: HEHEHEEHHEHE

sakusa: miya.

osagiri: yes

atsuu: what

sakusa: oh i meant the stupid one

osagiri: oh okay gotcha

atsuu: what the hell

sunarin: they're not wrong 

komomo: ^

atsuu: my brother's boyfriend is bullying me 

atsuu: osamu do something

osagiri: no i'm proud of rin

sunarin: <3

atsuu: 

sakusa: atsumiya leave

atsuu: "atsumiya?"

sakusa: there are two miyas, so you're atsumiya and osamu is osamu

atsuu: HOW COME SUMU GETS HIS REGULAR NAME

sakusa: oh shut up. i could call you "trashtsumu" if you like.

atsuu: fine.

bakageyama: I hate this.

COOLHINATA: WHAT WHY

bakageyama: I dunno. Everyone's dating and it pisses me off.

COOLHINATA: BAHAHAHAHA

bakageyama: WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING

COOLHINATA: YOURE JEALOUS STUUUUPID

bakageyama: I AM NOT

COOLHINATA: YYEAH YOU ARE!!

COOLHINATA: i think you think its pissing you off but ur actually lonely haha lonelyama

bakageyama: SHUT UP BOKE

dudechi: :/

sugawater: :'/

dudechi: they grow up so fast

sugawater: i couldn't agree more

hooters: YOU GUYS HAVE KIDS???

dudechi: haha no bokuto

hooters: AKAASHI AKAASHI AKAASHI

akaeiji: ?

hooters: CAN WE GET A KID

akaeiji: 

akaeiji: w h a at?

hooters: CAN WE HAVE A KID

akaeiji: Bokuto-san. We haven't graduated yet.

hooters: OK AND

akaeiji: We're not married.

akaeiji: We are not dating.

akaeiji: Therefore, we can't adopt a child because we're not old enough.

hooters: IM 18

akaeiji: 

hooters: PLEPAELLEAP EAPLAP LEaple

akaeiji: You can adopt a. Squirrel.

hooters: HECK YEAH

nyakuroo: BROOOO YOURE GETTING A SQUIRREL????

hooters: YOU KNOW IT DUDE

nyakuroo: THAT IS SO FUCKIN COOL

hooters: IKR!!!

kodzuken: are you stupid.

nyakuroo: LIGHTEN UP KENMA

kodzuken: ...

**> kodzuken left the chat.**

atsuu: damn rejected

nyakuroo: shut your mouth i wasn't rejected

yakult: yet

nyakuroo: STFU

**> nyakuroo deleted (4) messages.**

**> nyakuroo added kodzuken to the chat.**

**> aojiro changed their name to ojirou.**

**> osagiri changed ojirou's name to daddyojirou.**

daddyojirou: Are you kidding me

sunarin: daddy 

shinsuke: What is wrong with you 

atsuu: ikr

shinsuke: Atsumu, you shouldn't be talking.

atsuu: HUH

sakusa: I could not agree more.

atsuu: WHAT

**> nyakuroo kicked atsuu from the chat.**

\----------

_**JAPAN BEST FREAKING VBALL PLAYAHS XDDD** _

_**saturday, 9:23 am** _

atsuu: SOMEONE ADD ME BACK TO MAIN CHAT

**> sakusa left the chat.**

**> komomo left the chat.**

**> bakageyama left the chat.**

LILHOSHI: no lol weirdchamp

**> LILHOSHI left the chat.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enter inarizaki!! this was more of a filler chapter, i swear the next one will be interesting!
> 
> (also "weirdchamp" is a twitch emote, i should probably note that i hc hoshiumi as a twitch streamer)
> 
> if you enjoyed, please leave a comment or a kudos! i love reading comments and i try my best to reply <3


	5. in which. Thighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daddyaran: Well, relationships take time and nobody should be forced into relationships
> 
> sunarin: daddy speaks facts
> 
> daddyaran: I hate it here.

_> usernames_  
_osagiri: osamu_  
_sunarin: suna_  
_shinsuke: bruh_  
_daddyaran: aran_

\----------

_**Nationals** _

_**friday, 10:58 pm** _

LILHOSHI: HEY HEY KARASUNHOES 

LILHOSHI: I HAVE A Q >:(

bestsenpai: WTF WE ARENT HOES

bestsenpai: well _except tsukishima_

tsukki: Tanaka-san. What.

bestsenpai: Nothing darling! <3 

tsukki: Are you kidding me.

LILHOSHI: UH YEAH YOU ARE ANYWAYS

LILHOSHI: CAN I ADD MY SUPER COOL BEST FRIEND HES REALLY COOL I SWEAR

hooters: but hes not as cool as me right bc im very cool and very hot

nyakuroo: yes bro yes you are

hooters: youre hotter than me bro youre v seggsy

nyakuroo: NOT TRUE BRO

hooters: BRO

dudechi: uh anyways hoshiumi you can add your friend? i'm assuming he's a part of your team

LILHOSHI: YEAH HE IS :)

**> dudechi gave "ADMIN" to LILHOSHI.**

**> LILHOSHI added hirugasm.**

hirugasm: ??

hirugasm: kourai-kun??

hooters: HIRUGASM

nyakuroo: DAMN AHAHAHAHAH

sugawater: oh my LORD AHAHAHAHHA

atsuu: NICE

hirugasm: THANKS

hirugasm: but um hi!! what is this for

LILHOSHI: OK SO EVERYONE THIS IS MY BESTEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WORLD HIS NAME IS HIRUGAMI SACHIROU

hirugasm: thank you, kourai-kun :')

nyakuroo: YOURE HIRUGAMI???

hirugasm: uh, yeah!! that's me!

nyakuroo: THE UNMOVABLE HIRUGAMI??????????????

hirugasm: y

hirugasm: yeah why

nyakuroo: BRUH

nyakuroo: TSUKKI THIS IS THE GUY I WAS TALKING ABOUT HES SUCH A GODO MIDDL EBLCOKER

tsukki: oh.

tsukki: cool? i guess??

hirugasm: ahhh thank you! i try my best and i'm really not that good.

LILHOSHI: WHAT?! SHUT THE HELL UP YOU'RE TOTALLY GOOD

hirugasm: oh

LILHOSHI: STOP PUTTING YOURSELF DOWN HIRUGAMI I WILL BEAT YOU UP

hirugasm: Uh, I doubt you could even reach my knees. ^^; But thank you, Kourai-kun, it means a lot.

nyakuroo: dont tell me you guys are CLOSE??

LILHOSHI: OF COURSE WERE CLOSE HES MY BEST FRIEND

hirugasm: No, we're not dating.

hirugasm: As much as I want to, Kourai-kun is pretty dense and he doesn't understand basic concepts that don't involve volleyball.

**> hirugasm deleted a message.**

LILHOSHI: ????

nyakuroo: oh damn bro gg

yams: Hello!

yams: Is Tsukki here? :D

tsukki: hi yamaguchi.

yachuu: Yamaguchi-kun!

yams: oHSKFH KFHKSFHKD FSDA<JKZNCMBSWRIUIHGKHSFHAIQH

yams: hi yachi,!

yachuu: ah,, are you okay?? :0

yams: RIGHT YEHA IM OK

tsukki: 

yams: u u hh y eah

yachuu: alright!!! um i have to go now, so i'll see you later, tadashi-kun! ^^ 

yams: Right!! Cya!!!

tsukki: 

tsukki: yamaguchi, let's talk.

yams: Uh about what??

tsukki: privately

yams: oh

\----------

_**dms (@tsukki, @yams)** _

_**saturday, 12:01 am** _

yams: Tsuuuuukki, what's wrong??

tsukki: yamaguchi, how do you feel about yachi?

yams: WHT

yams: **WHTA

yams: ****WHAT

tsukki: .

yams: i msorry

yams: I've never really had a crush on a girl before,, and I think I like Yachi

yams: She actually might like me back,, so idk. Back when we were younger, all the girls liked you and now that a girl likes me I really don't know what to do

yams: Can you help me? Please?

tsukki: yeah.

tsukki: just. tell her you like her. ask her out and all. be true and sincere.

tsukki: only confess when you're comfortable and shit. i dunno. don't force yourself to confess if you don't want to.

yams: Really? Okay, thanks

yams: Tsukki, you know a lot about this! I didn't know you had a crush :0

tsukki: .. shut up

\----------

_**Nationals** _

_**saturday, 12:05 am** _

atsuu: cmon omi-kun you loooove me

sakusa: no. i don't.

atsuu: :(

sakusa: do you expect me to feel bad for you just because you sent a sad face

atsuu: yeah </3

sakusa: Well then you're stupid 

nyakuroo: hey hey kenma

nyakuroo: keeeennnnmaaaaaa

nyakuroo: kenma

nyakuroo: @kodzuken

kodzuken: jeez kuroo, i'm in the middle of a game

kodzuken: what do you want.

nyakuroo: i'm gonna call you pudding cuz i can eat you out ;)

kodzuken: so you're saying that i lost a bedwars match for this

**> kodzuken left the chat.**

nyakuroo: KENMA NOO

nishishi: HAHA REJECTED LOOOOOOOOL

bestsenpai: HAW HAW HAW

osagiri: damn

shinsuke: Kuroo, maybe it wasn't the best idea to use a dirty pick-up line right off the bat??

**> nyakuroo added kodzuken to the chat.**

nyakuroo: OK HEAR ME OUT ON THIS ONE KENMA PLSPSLSPL

kodzuken: 

kodzuken: fine. what.

nyakuroo: OKOK 

nyakuroo: are you a cat?

nyakuroo: cuz you're purrrrrfect ;)

kodzuken: i fucking hate it here.

hooters: TETSUBRO THAT WAS SO GOOD

akaeiji: It was not. That was overused.

nyakuroo: hey kenma, you should take meowt on a date ;))))))

**> kodzuken left the chat.**

nyakuroo: HEY WHAT

dudechi: you guys are all,, really bad at this ;;;

nyakuroo: WELL NOT EVERYONE HAS HOT THIGHS LIKE YOU SAWAMURA

hooters: i do

nyakuroo: ok true

hooters: seggsy thighs

nyakuroo: haw haw seggsy

dudechi: what does that even mean?? what do my thighs have to do with this

shinsuke: Sexy?

dudechi: Did you just refer to me as sexy????

shinsuke: that's not what i- nvm

sugawater: daichi has sexy thighs send tweet

osagiri: retweet

hirugasm: Thighs are pretty attractive, not going to lie

LILHOSHI: HELL YEAH BRUH

COOLHINATA: THIGHS??? I THINK ASS IS BETTER

LILHOSHI: wtf WTF

bakageyama: how does hinata know that

bakageyama: he's never had an s/o??

COOLHINATA: IVE HAD ONE SHE WAS NICE AND WE MADE IT TO SECOND BASE

sugawater: okay, woah, woah. what the hell

bakageyama: HOW HAS HINATA HAD A GF BUT I HAVENT??

atsuu: bc ur ugly and a goody two-shoes

sakusa: You shouldn't be talking.

atsuu: WHAT

yachuu: ahh- second base is like,, stages of intimacy right?

hooters: YEAH BRUH ITS LIKE MAKING OUT I THINK

hooters: tbh im kind of surprised shouyou made it that far, like i love the dude but volleyball is his one true love

akaeiji: i can see where you're coming from

daddyaran: Well, relationships take time and nobody should be forced into relationships

sunarin: daddy speaks facts

daddyaran: I hate it here.

ennoshita: me too, half of the people here are thirsty or dumb or both

ennoshita: the other half don't even speak

akaeiji: I'm glad the other half ignore the chat.

COOLHINATA: WAIT WAIT OSAGIRI AND SUNARIN!! uhh Miya-san and Suna-san!

osagiri: ?

COOLHINATA: HOW DID YOU TWO START DATING

osagiri: it was very lowk? i think rintarou asked me out traditionally with like, flowers and stuff

sunarin: we bond over our shared love for each other and our shared hate for atsumu

shinsuke: Aw. #couplegoals

atsuu: WTF DO YA MEAN COUPLE GOALS THEY JUST SAID THAT THEIR RELATIONSHIP IS BASED ON HATING ME

sakusa: I don't blame them.

daddyaran: ^

komomo: ^^

LILHOSHI: ^^^

hirugasm: ^^^^

asahiace: Atsumu seems- okay?? I guess

nishishi: wait his name is atsumu i thought it was atsushi

asahiace: atsushi-

nishishi: YEAH!!! LIKE THAT ONE WHITE-HAIREDF GUY FROM JUNGLE STRAY WOLVES OR SOMETHING

ennoshita .. Bungou Stray Dogs.

sunarin: wait that would actually make a lot of sense?? osamu dazai and atsushi (atsumu) nakajima

atsuu: so youre saying that osamu keeps his regular name while i have to deal with atsushi

osagiri: yeah<3 just favorite child tings<33333

atsuu: fuck off 

yakult: bungou stray dogs is really good

yakult: i like chuuya?

LEV: WAIT OMG

LEV: CHUUYA AND DAZAI ARE LIKE YAKU-SAN AND KUROO-SAN

yakult: 

nyakuroo:

**> akaeiji added kodzuken to the chat.**

kodzuken: oh. hi akaashi.

akaeiji: Welcome back, Kozume-kun.

nyakuroo: :(

kodzuken: no.

hooters: HI KENKEN

kodzuken: hey.

nyakuroo: kenmaaaa you reply to them but not me???

kodzuken: we went to the convenience store like an hour ago.

nyakuroo: you stared at your phone the whole time :(

kodzuken: of course i would. you kept flirting with the cashier.

kodzuken: leave me alone.

**> kodzuken left the chat.**

bakageyama: ?? is kenma-san okay

nyakuroo: eh its whatever give him time

sugawater: :(( are you sure??

akaeiji: ^^ I've never seen him act this way.

atsuu: bruhh kuroo-san :/

nyakuroo: it's ok damn

hooters: IM SURE HES FINE LET HIM BE

hooters: IF I WERE KENMA I WOULD WANT TIME ALONE!! ITS LIKE BEING IN MY EMO MODE WHERE I NEED TO CLEAR MY HEAD FOR A LIL BIT YK??? 

akaeiji: .. Bokuto-san, that's really empathetic of you.

hooters: :( I don't want him to feel uncomfy!!

nyakuroo: You're right. Thanks for looking out Bokubro

hooters: :)

COOLHINATA: BOKUTO-SAN IS THE COOLEST

bakageyama: .. i guess he is pretty cool

sakusa: I guess so too.

hooters: OMG SAKUSA THINKS IM COOL

sakusa: Shut up.

akaeiji: Bokuto-san, have you met Sakusa-san before?

hooters: YEAH WE HAD TO DO AN INTERVIEW WITH ARAN AND KIRYUU AND USHIWAKA!!!! THE TOP FIVE ACES EVER

daddyaran: ^^;; It was really chaotic.

sakusa: Bokuto's okay.

hooters: AWWW

atsuu: why dontcha show that love for me too :(

sakusa: You're a bitch.

atsuu: understandable have a nice day

osagiri: lol gg

sunarin: lol gg

shinsuke: Lol! Gg

nyakuroo: SHINSUKE AHAHAHAH

dudechi: what is gg

sugawater: good game

dudechi: Oh okay

**> dudechi added oicaca to the chat.**

oicaca: ?? daicchan what

dudechi: Gg, Oikawa! We beat Seijoh! :) #goodgame #proudofyou #relatable

oicaca: 

**> oicaca left the chat.**

sugawater: WHAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yamayachi development oooooh
> 
> i threw in oikawa just for a bit of /spice/ you know what i mean
> 
> ALSO I'M SORRY MY TSUKISHIMA IS VERY OOC!!!!! that was my first time writing for tsukishima :)) hirugami was inspired by my friend jackie she's great love you jp (her @ is whitewha1es, she's writing a good haikyuu fic please check it out)
> 
> once more, please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed! i love reading the comments and i'm glad i'm able to share my fic <3


	6. in which asahi is loved and supported

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nyakuroo: kenma that was so harsh :( whos ass would you even eat
> 
> kodzuken: definitely not yours.
> 
> hooters: DAMNNN YIKES
> 
> akaeiji: ouch
> 
> nyakuroo: BYE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i'm sorry, this chapter is shorter then usual due to school; i promise the next chapter will be VERY important to the general plot in this chatfic. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

_> usernames_

_hirugasm: hirugami (hoshiumi's friend, just in case you don't know. his face is similar to atsumu's?)_

\----------

** _Nationals_ **

_**sunday, 6:23 pm** _

sugawater: good evening :)

dudechi: good evening, suga

sugawater: !! hello daichi! how are you?

dudechi: i'm okay. you?

sugawater: peachy i think

dudechi: that's good :))

asahehe: Hey Daichi, Suga

sugawater: yO ASAHIIIII

sugawater: HAVENT SEEN YOU IN A WHILE >:(

asahehe: O H AJSJKD SORRY

asahehe: i've uhh,, I havent been feeling all that well, sorry

dudechi: seriously? do you know why?

asahehe: Well, no, but sometimes I just get sad for no reason. Like I dunno, I hate to ruin everyone's moods but it's like seasonal depression.

sugawater: ah i see, i'm sorry

dudechi: ^ right, that's unfortunate, asahi

nishishi: YOYOYO

nishihi: WHAST POPPIN DUDES

sugawater: hey noya!! we're just talking about stuff

nishishi: SUGAAA HI WHATRE YOU TALKIN BOUT

dudechi: Asahi hasn't been feeling all that well

nishishi: 

nishshi: he what now

asahehe: Oh uh theres no need to worry, it happens a lot

nishishi: NO

nishishi: LISTEN UP ASAHI

nishishi: I DONT KNOW IF YOU KNOW BUT WE ARE HErE FOR YOU!!!! YOU SHOULDNT EVER FEEL BAD ABOUT TALKING TO US BECAUSE YKNOW WERE LIKE A TEAM AND SHIT RIGHT

asahehe: Well-

nishishi: I AM HERE FOR YOU AND IVE ALQAYS BEEN HERE FOR OYU ANDF YOU CAN TALK TO ME ABOUT ANYTHING YOU KNOW SO STOP FEELING BAD BECAUSE WE ALL LOVE You AN D CHERISH YOU AND STUFF IDK IM NOT GOOD AT THIS BUT I WILL ALWAYS HELP YOU

asahehe: Oh. 

asahehe: Noya, that's really sweet of you-- thank you so much

nishishi: OF COURSE ASAHI 

asahehe: :-)

ennoshita: Nishinoya, I'm really glad you said that. Asahi he's right. We'll always be here.

bestsenpai: YEAHHH DUDE!! YOURE OUR ACE AND EVERYTHIN!! WE NEED YOU

COOLHINATA: YEAH IM GONNA BE THE NEXT ACE BUT YOURE OUR CURRENT ACE AND THATS IMPORTANT

bestsenpai: UMMM SLOW YOUR ROLL LITTLE DUDE IM GONNA BE NExT

bakageyama: BOKE 

bakageyama: but um. As one of the setters I think it's really important for you to speak openly on your feelings. Yknow. So me and Sugawara-senpai can adjust our sets and stuff. We care

yams: We all care :D

tsukki: yeah

sugawater: karasuno supports each other! no matter what

dudechi: It's a big part of our team ethic, we all need to let each other know that sharing feelings is ok

asahehe: Thank you so much everyone, I feel a bit better now

nishishi: ANYTHING FOR YOU

asahehe: h

sakusa: so many notifications. what is going on.

bakageyama: Hello Sakusa-san. We are supporting our ace.

sakusa: why

bestsenpai: BECAUSE HES FEELING SAD OK??

sakusa: i mean, everyone has off-days

komomo: Especially Kiyoomi, he has a lot of them ;; He ran out of his hand wipes when we were at a game and lost his mind.

sakusa: .. komori, that was supposed to be kept between US.

komomo: Whoops!

nishishi: DAMN KOMORI IS BRUTAL AAAHAHAHHA

komomo: You know it, Yuu :))

komomo: But like they said. Kiyoomi, I'm literally your cousin. You can talk to me about anything. Iizuna-san encourages us to talk!

sakusa: iizuna-san doesn't know anything.

komomo: And yet you still had a crush on him in our first year.

sakusa: ...

komomo: What I'm trying to say is that I'm here too! I always will be! I want to help you, also, it's a little bit easier to win matches if we know how we're both feeling.

sakusa: ok. i see. thank you motoya.

komomo: :)

atsuu: OMI-KUN HAD A CRUSH ON SOMEONE AND I DIDNT KNOW????

sakusa: miya. you don't have a right to know about my crushes. you don't even know who he is.

atsuu: it's still surprising tho :(

komomo: dw i was surprised too haha

LILHOSHI: WAIT WHAAAT THATS SUPER SURPRISING

LILHOSHI: I DIDNT KNOW THAT SASUKE WAS CAPABLE OF FEELINGS

sakusa: you are the absolute worst.

LILHOSHI: NO YOU

hirugasm: Uh, Kourai-kun, that's not nice to say.

LILHOSHI: BLEHHH SUCK IT

hirugasm: Ok. When and where?

bestsenpai: DAM AHAHAHAH

nyakuroo: this hirugami kid is v straightforward i like him

yakult: I respect his honesty??

LILHOSHI: I STILL CANT BELIEVE THAT SASUKE HAD A!! CRUSH!! THAT IS SO WEIRD

hirugasm: Sasuke? Isn't that an anime character?

LILHOSHI: YEAH HES A LOT LIKE SAKUSA TBH SO ITS HIS NAME NOW

hirugasm: oh. Cute.

LILHOSHI: I

hirugasm: ;)

hirugasm: I didn't know that you knew Sakusa-san well though?

LILHOSHI: YEAHYREHYAH WE TALKED A LOT AT THE TRAINING CAMP!! HE IS MY BEST FRIEND

hirugasm: Aw, I thought I was your best friend,, :(

LILHOSHI: WTF NO

LILHOSHI: YOURE MY BESTEST FRIEND BRUH

hirugasm: :)

komomo: That is very wholesome! :D Kiyoomi, why can't we be wholesome like them??

sakusa: because you're annoying

komomo: NO

sakusa: uh, yes. you're clingy.

komomo: You wouldn't have made any friends without me.

sakusa: i don't need friends. you're irritating enough.

komomo: >:(!!

hirugasm: But on a related note, Kourai-kun. You can talk to me whenever you want.

LILHOSHI: I DONT NEED ANYONE TALKING TO ME!! IM A LONE WOLF!!!

hirugasm: You asked me to tutor you yesterday, but ok "lone wolf".

LILHOSHI: THAT DOESNT COUNT

hirugasm: I'll be here for you.

LILHOSHI: S SH SHUT UP

atsuu: awe love is so stupid

osagiri: yer one to talk, tsumu

sunarin: damn right

atsuu: HH WHAT

atsuu: WHEN DID THE CRINGE LOVEBIRDS WAKE UP

sunarin: we are literally sitting right next to you. also, nobody says cringe anymore.

shinsuke: Sigh. Atsumu, pay attention.

atsuu: UMMM

daddyaran: I could not agree more

shinsuke: If it's ace support day, then, Aran. We're also here for ya, whether ya like it or not. Even Atsumu and Osamu care. RIGHT GUYS??

osagiri: uh yea

atsuu: what he said

shinsuke: That's what I thought.

daddyaran: Thank you, y'all are too sweet. :)

hooters: MORNING GAYS!!

hooters: *guys

akaeiji: Bokuto-san, the "a" and the "u" keys aren't even close to each other on the keyboard??

hooters: i know ;)

akaeiji: ..

nyakuroo: smooth bro ;))

hooters: thanks man ;)))

kodzuken: you know what? i do hate it here. i really hate it here. i want to leave so badly but you motherfuckers keep adding me back and for what. all i wanted to do was eat ass and play overwatch but of course not. don't interrupt my state of peace bitches. 

kodzuken: *hello

kodzuken: sorry, typo.

nyakuroo: kenma that was so harsh :( whos ass would you even eat

kodzuken: definitely not yours.

hooters: DAMNNN YIKES

akaeiji: ouch

nyakuroo: BYE 

akaeiji: Ah, aside from that; hello. How is everyone.

yakult: yo akaashi

LEV: HI AKAASHI-SAN

sugawater: evening akaashi!

dudechi: hey

hooters: HI KAASHI IM GOOD HOW ARE YOU

akaeiji: Bokuto-san, I just saw you two minutes ago.

hooters: YEAH BUT I WANNA TALK TO YOU

akaeiji: Ah

akaeiji: .. I'm okay. And you?

hooters: IM PEACHY!!!

hooters: UH WHAT WERE YOU GUYS TALKIN BOUT

atsuu: i think beard guy was sad so the gremlin libero was like "omg we r here for ya" nd now every1 is happy

sakusa: that was the worst description i have ever heard.

atsuu: no need to throw shade omi-kun :(

hooters: OMG!! ASAHI R U OK??

asahehe: Yeah, I'm ok Bokuto.

hooters: OMG OK PHEW THATS GUCCI

akaeiji: Bokuto-san. I am here to support you. I suppose that because I am your setter, it's my job to give you reliable sets. But even if we aren't on the court, I will be there. 

akaeiji: .. You're an inspiration to me. So allow me to help you, please.

hooters: 

hooters:

hooters: K KAASHI

hooters: THATS SO SWEET OF COURSOE TJEKGSF AHFSK AJWK NFS<DAHKRW FJSJARQWFJSJRWIJ LMG<SZ.F>KLwjKNS 

nyakuroo: aww bro that's literally so cute

kodzuken: .. yeah

nyakuroo: ??

kodzuken: nothing

atsuu: aw i guess fukurodani isn't that annoying after all :)

COOLHINATA: BOKUTO-SAN AND AKAASHI-SAN ARE SUCH A GOOD DUO!!!!! IF ONLY KAGEYAMA WERE NICE TO ME..............

bakageyama: I AM RIGHT HERE BOKE but i guess if you want me to be nicer ill be nicer or some shit

COOLHINATA: :0!!

yakult: It's good to see someone's finally helping the crazy owl.

LEV: WHO

yakult: Are you blind Lev? Akaashi is helping.

LEV: NO WHOS THE CRAZY OWL

yakult: ...

nyakuroo: lev is stupid wbk

kodzuken: he's really stupid.

LEV: WHY ARE YOU ALL ATTACKING ME AGAIN?? I THOUGHT THIS WS SUPPOSED TO BE WHOLESOME

COOLHINATA: _(psst kageyama)_

bakageyama: _(what)_

COOLHINATA: _(lev is pretty stupid)_

bakageyama: _(oh. yeah. you're right)_

LEV: I CAN SEE THAT

sugawater: It was really sweet of you to say that to Bokuto, Akaashi. :)

dudechi: i'm glad you're there for him

akaeiji: It's just my job as the vice captain and the setter, I suppose

hooters: THE BEST SETTER AND THE BEST VICE CAPTAIN!! <3

kodzuken: 

nyakuroo: what

kodzuken: nothing 

nyakuroo: -

\-----

_**dms (@nyakuroo, @kodzuken)** _

_**sunday, 7:26 pm** _

nyakuroo: yo kenma whats up??

nyakuroo: you're being moody 2day

kodzuken: kuro, i'm literally always moody. lay off.

nyakuroo: yknow what i mean :( whats wrong

kodzuken: .. i feel lonely

nyakuroo: why??

kodzuken: it's fine. bye

nyakuroo: NO come bACK and try to explain it

nyakuroo: i'll be able to understand. try your best.

kodzuken: idunno. seeing akaashi and bokuto. it made me feel weird all of a sudden and i hate it because i've never felt this way before. i'll go back to playing my game.

nyakuroo: wiat no kenma ive been waiting for this i think i know why youre confused

nyakuroo: i have an idea of why you feel this way. i don't know why it happened at such a late time but i just wanted to let you know that i'm here for you. we've been friends for years and you should know i'll always make time for you. you might be confused about this stuff but i will help you through it. let me talk to you please. you're really important to me because you're my best friend and if there's one thing i want to do, i want to always help you when you need it. kenma. i'm here. 

**> read by kodzuken (7:31 pm)**

nyakuroo: okay. if you don't want to reply that's fine.

nyakuroo: love you, ken.

**> kodzuken is typing..**

**> read by kodzuken. (7:32 pm)**


	7. in which the catboy liberos rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dudechi: what about we change the topic?
> 
> asahehe: That would be good I think
> 
> nishishi: HEY GUYS ITS THE BEST LIBERO EVER
> 
> komomo: i beg your pardon
> 
> yakult: i beg your pardon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and she updates a whole month later!! woohoo!!
> 
> hELLO I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE!! i've been really really busy with school and other fun stuff so here we are :')) uh i recently got into some new anime like one punch man and hypnosis mic, i'm so sorry for procrastinating! here's the update though, enjoy the ride :)

_**Nationals** _

_**monday, 1:29 am** _

COOLHINATA: GOOD MORNING SENPAIS! AND EVERYONE ELSE TOO! EXCEPT KAGEYAMA!

bakageyama: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU IM RIGHT HERE

COOLHINATA: I KNOW!!

yams: WHY ARE WE YELLING?

yachuu: I DON'T KNOW BUT IT'S PRETTY COOL!

yams: I GUESS WE'LL KEEP YELLING THEN

bakageyama: THIS IS ALL THE BOKE'S FAULT

COOLHINATA: HEY HEY TSUKISHIMA JOIN OUR CLUB 

bakageyama: JOIN RIGHT NOW.

tsukki: no

yams: TSUKKI :(

yachuu: Tsukishimaaa 

yachuu: Join the yelling train with us:(

COOLHINATA: TSUKISHIMAS A PARTY POOPER!! TSUKISHIMAS A PARTY POOPER!!

bakageyama: tsukishimas a party shitter tsukishimas a party shitter

COOLHINATA: DONT BE VULGAR ITS POOP

bakageyama: shit.

COOLHINATA: POOP!!

bakageyama: SHIT!1111111111111

dudechi: what about we change the topic?

asahehe: That would be good I think

nishishi: HEY GUYS ITS THE BEST LIBERO EVER

komomo: i beg your pardon

yakult: i beg your pardon

nishishi: YOU HEARD ME FELLAS LETS FIGHT

komomo: fINE!! SQUARE UP YUU!! >:(

yakult: ok feral boys i guess we're fighting

nyakuroo: yaku's gonna lose

yakult: tough talk rooster head

nyakuroo: HOPE YOURE READY BECAUSE YOURE FIGHTING ME NOW

komomo: forget about our fight i wanna watch this

nishishi: GO CATBOYS GO!!

komomo: catboys? :0 like, male kittens?

nishishi: nah nah motoya my dude

nishishi: boys with ears and tails bruh B)

komomo: tHAT'S SO COOL

nishishi: I KNOW RIGHT

komomo: CONCEPT- LIBERO CATBOYS

nishishi: I LIKE YOUR STYLE MY MAN LET'S DO IT

komomo: BET?

nishishi: BET!!

sugawater: why is everyone awake?? we have school tomorrow

dudechi: Koushi, you just called me five minutes ago.

sugawater: oops? ;) no regrets, love

asahehe: "love"

nishishi: "LOVE"

bestsenpai: "LOVE?!!"

ennoshita: you guys didn't know? sugawara-san and daichi are dating

nishishi: 

bestsenpai: 

asahehe: er, for how long exactly?

ennoshita: i'd say four months

asahehe: WHAT

bestsenpai: HOW DID CHIKARA KNOW BUT I DIDNT

ennoshita: they didn't tell me directly, but i had a hunch

bestsenpai: oh so you stalked them

ennoshita: erm

ennoshita: well? is it true?

dudechi: ,, yeah

bestsenpai: HEY DONT IGNORE MY QUESTION CHIKARA

dudechi: i'm surprised ennoshita figured it out, i thought we were being subtle

ennoshita: no, the rest of the team is just dense and oblivious

nishishi: THAT IS NOT!! TRUE!!

ennoshita: so you saw daichi kiss suga on the forehead when we were going to tanaka's house for the after-game party?

nishishi: 

nishishi: well

asahehe: You should've told me :'(

nishishi: AND ME 

nishishi: ME TOO DONT FORGET ABOUT ME

nishishi: ME ESPECIALLY

asahehe: yeah, and noya too 

asahehe: but congrats guys, somehow i'm not that surprised that you're dating

nishishi: THEYRE LIKE A MARRIED COUPLE ASAHI!! EXCEPT SUGA HAS PROBABLY BROKEN SEVERAL LAWS

asahehe: I can't say that I disagree with you ^^;

sugawater: Thank you Asahi~ :) We were planning on telling you but then you would be third-wheeling for a while lolol

COOLHINATA: OMG!! SO COOL!! CONGRATSUTLATIONS!

bakageyama: congrats i guess

nyakuroo: sawamura-kun finally gets a mans ;0 congrats dude

hooters: WOAH CONGRATS DAICHI

COOLHINATA: HAHA I WAS ONE OF THE FIRST PEOPLE TO KNOW!!

bakageyama: YOU WERE ONE OF THE LAST DIPSHIT

COOLHINATA: WAS NOT

bakageyama: WAS TOO

COOLHINATA: STUPID KAGEYAMA GO DRINK MILK OR SOMETHING

bakageyama: STUPID HINATA BOKE YOU SHOULD HIT MY SETS OR SOMETHING

COOLHINATA: RIGHT NOW? ITS 1 AM

bakageyama: DID I STUTTER

COOLHINATA: IF YOU INSIST.............

yachuu: :') I want something that they have

yams: ? What would that be

yachuu: they're really close,, and no one's ever felt like that towards me :( 

yams: 

yachuu: I'M SORRY!!! I know I'm being selfish! Never mind that, congrats Sugawara-san and Sawamura-san!!

dudechi: thank you, yachi

sugawater: thank you :)

COOLHINATA: KAGEYAMA ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS

bakageyama: yes. open your door

COOLHINATA: HUH????

sugawater: BOTH OF YOU GO TO SLEEP

COOLHINATA: WHYY

bakageyama: SUGAWARA-SAN I'M LIKE A MILLION MILES AWAY FROM MY HOUSE.

sugawater: I DONT CARE SLEEP AT HINATAS

COOLHINATA: COOLIO!! A SLEEPOVER

bakageyama: why him

sugawater: or you can sleep at oikawa's house

bakageyama: FINE

dudechi: i highly suggest you listen to your upperclassman, kageyama.

dudechi: it's late. there's no way i'm allowing you to bike back home in the dark.

COOLHINATA: BESIDES!! WE CAN HAVE A TOTALLY SWAG SLEEPOVER

bakageyama:

bakageyama: do you have milk

COOLHINATA: OF COURSE I DO!

bakageyama: sigh alright then i guess i'll stay with you

COOLHINATA: HELL YEAH

nishishi: DUDE CAN I COME OVER?? I HAVE EDIBLES

nishishi: UH

nishishi: **EDIBLE SNACKS

sugawater: yuu what the fuck they're young

ennoshita: i swear to god

nishishi: I WASNT GOING TO GIVE THEM WEED I SWEAR

dudechi: if you accidentally give hinata weed, you're off the team hotshot

nishishi: IW ASNT I WASND T R T T T T 

bestsenpai: YOU CANT GIVE HINATA WEED!!!!!!

bestsenpai: but you can pass some of those goods to me chief ;)

nishishi: aye aye ;)

COOLHINATA: I WANT WEED!!

bakageyama: not literal weed, idiot. drugs.

COOLHINATA: I KNOW!! I SAID I WANTED DRUGS

ennoshita:

sugawater:

dudechi:

asahehe:

COOLHINATA: DONT " " ME

COOLHINATA: I WANNA TRY IT AT LEAST ONCE PLEAAASSEEEE

tsukki: if you give orange cheeto puff weed, he's going to blow up the earth

tsukki: or even worse

tsukki: he'll become even more annoying

COOLHINATA: I WILL NOT!!

bakageyama: this is the one time i'm agreeing with glasses DONT GIVE THE DUMBASS WEED

tsukki: hm? the king is setting his pride aside to agree with little ol' me?

dudechi: tsukishima, stop.

bakageyama: I'll beat ur ASS

tsukki: as if you could

COOLHINATA: IS SOMEONE GOING TO GIVE ME DRUGS OR NNOT

sugawater: NO DRUGS FOR YOU

tsukki: no drugs for any of you

tsukki: i swear to god i will explode if someone gets high

nishishi: SOMEONE GET HIGH

tsukki: 

asahehe: Noya, don't encourage that kind of stuff ^^;

nishishi: I WILL 

bestsenpai: NOYA HAS MORALS HES A GOOD GUY

tsukki: i disagree

bestsenpai: GRRRR

asahehe: He does have morals, though. Just uh. Not the normal types of morals

nishishi: AW ASAHI<333

tsukki: ew

nishishi: IT'S NOT REAL HEARTS TSUKISHITTY

nishishi: I BET YOUVE NEVER BEEN IN A BROMANCE OR A ROMANCE

tsukki: well, i have been in l

tsukki:

tsukki: yeah, you're right. everyone sucks

nishishi: SEE I TODL YOU

nishishi: YOUVE GOTTTA FIND SOMEONE BEFORE THEYRE TAKEN AWAY FROM YOU YKNOW??

tsukki: .. i know.

\-----

_**dms (@yachuu, @yams)** _

_**monday, 1:42 am** _

yams: Yachi?

yachuu: !! hello yamaguchi-kun! what's up? :)

yams: ah! just wanted to check in on how you were doing.

yachuu: i'm alright then! thank you, how are you? 

yachuu: aLSO YAMAGUCHI-KUN PLEASE GO TO SLEEP SOON!!

yams: I WILL SKFSKJ

yams: i'm okay tho haha i didn't finish my homework

yachuu: :0? do you need help? i can help you!

yams: it's okay!! dw bout me

yams: uh, i saw your message in the groupchat

yams: "i want what they have"

yachuu: oH PLEASE IGNORE THAT IM SO SORRY IT WAS IMPULSIVE AND RUDE OF ME I SHOULDNT HAVE SAID THAT RIGHT AFTER SUGAWARA-SAN AND SAWAMURA-SAN REVEALED THEIR RELATIONSHIP PLEASE FORGIVE ME

yams: IT'S FINE HFSKHSH DON'T APOLOGIZE

yams: so uh, if you don't mind? what do you mean by that?

yachuu: well,, hinata and kageyama are really close! everyone can see that and everyone knows that

yachuu: you just, can't see one of them without the other. it's like, they match up perfectly as a duo!

yachuu: but me, i've never been with people like that. nobody will see me the way hinata sees kageyama and vice versa, :(

yams: well

yams: .. hey, yachi, can i tell you something?

yachuu: hm? of course you can, tadashi-kun! go right ahead!

yams: you said that no one will ever see you the way that hinata sees kageyama, but.. well, i do. 

yams: hitoka-chan, i have a crush on you. i don't know where it started or when it started, but i think you're amazing. you're really sweet to me for being me, and you like me the way i am. i'm really lucky to be your friend and i hope we can make more memories together. you are such a dear friend to me and i really like you!! a lot!! i know i'm not as tall and smart as tsukki, or energetic and fun as hinata, but i'll treat you right! and we can chill out when you want to and do whatever you want!

yams: so will you,, maybe, date me? please?

yachuu: oh, tadashi-kun,,,

yachuu: i'm really sorry, like super duper sorry; i meant everything platonically. i've never really had a close friend before and i wanted a person that was like,, the kageyama to my hinata, you know? something like that ^^;

yachuu: i don't think i'm allowed to be in relationships, and i'm not looking for one either. i'm so sorry, tadashi-kun. you're my friend, and i don't think i'm ready for anything more than that.

yams: oh

yams: it's okay

yams: thank you

yachuu: of course!! er, goodnight, yamaguchi-kun

yams: .. goodnight, yachi.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little qotd for you (or you can just ignore this lmao)!! in honor of the new haikyuu season that's ongoing, who's your favorite team and why?


End file.
